Il était une fois
by ptitsoleil
Summary: L'arrivée de deux cousines aux caractères volcaniques dans un poudlard qui doit déjà supporter les maraudeurs... Tous aux abris !
1. les coussins sont une arme apprends à t'

Hello la compagnie ! Bon ce chapitre n'est qu'une ébauche, surtout dites moi de quoi vous en pensez s'il vous plait que je puisse progresser !

Les coussins sont une arme apprends à t'en servir !

Stylo dans une main, crayon derrière l'oreille et munie d'un gros plein d'inspiration pour le résumé de notre futur best-seller j'attaque :

Il était une fois…

Nan c'est naze !

Alors voyons euh… Un beau jour…

Surtout pas ! Pitoyable !

Un moche jour ?

Mais naaaaaaaaaan !

Et puis pourquoi ça commence toujours par « un » aussi ? Par une belle journée d'été…

Laisse tomber ! C'est définitivement pourri.

Bon ben c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé hein ! Je me rassure…

Exact maintenant dodo !

C'est de l'humour ? Il est 17 heures !

Mais euuuuuuuh ! Fatiguée !

Et moi en pleine forme !

[…]

Et me lancer un oreiller dans la tronche n'y changera rien !

…

Tu dors ?

…

Nan sérieux tu dors ?

Ahah ! Elle dort !

Fio ? Tu savais que tu ronfles ?

Genre comme une tronçonneuse ?

Hé t'as les ailes du nez qu'y bougent !

T'as un pied à l'air la couverture recouvre pas tout !

Tu baves !

Ça fait un ptit lac pres de ton nez !

Bon mais j'm'emmerde moi ducoup…

Je tente l'approche discrète, me positionne au dessus d'elle, penche la tête vers son oreille et…

BOUH !

Ahhhhhhhh Nan mais ça va pas ?

Mais si à merveille !

Question réthorique andouille !

Rhéto quoi ?

Laisse tomber…

Pas sur mon pied !

Rhooo ça va c'est qu'un innocent coussin !

Un coussin dans lequel tu dissimule tes cassettes rock !

Ahhhh ça… Elvis pèse lourd ! lachais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Alerte rouge ! Le taré en robe de chambre rapplique !

M**** ! Vite rangeons !

Ça sert à rien ! Ya des plumes qui volent partout dans la chambre !

On a qu'à dire qu'on… Qu'on s'entrainait à léviter ! Ouais voilà c'est bien ça ! Qu'on s'entrainait !

Tu connais ce mot toi ? me taquine Fiona

La ferme ! je balance ainsi que mon cousin. Manque de bol elle se baisse et celui-ci atterrit en plein dans…

Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écrie-t-elle mortifiée, Je suis désolée ! Enfin nous ! ajoute-t-elle en me fusillant du regard

Je dois pas être convaincante étant donné que je me roule de rire par terre

C'est ce que je vois ! ricane le barbu. Etes vous prête mesdemoiselles ?

Si nous sommes prêtes ? Ahlala c'est toute une histoire mon cher mais vus que nos valises sont bouclées je pense qu'on peu dire que oui ! conclus-je théâtralement

Hé bien venez ! dit-il en écartant les bras

Je le dévisage méfiante

Je dois vous faire un calin où… ?

Il rigole encore quand on atterrit fesses dans l'herbe ( enfin pour Fio' et moi hein, lui il est parfaitement debout sur ses pieds ! Il a de grands pieds au passage…)

On est où là ? questionne mon adorable cousine le visage…

Vert ? Ahah ! T'es toute verte ! j'éclate de rire

Arrête où j'te vomis dessus !

Je fis un bond de 4 mètres en arrière, c'est qu'elle en est capable ! Pendant ce temps Dumby s'éloigne, pouffant doucement…

Hé attendez ! je hurle en lui courant après Stoooooop !

En plus vous n'avez même pas répondu à ma question ! s'indigne Fiona trottant à ma suite

Là il s'arrête brusquement ce qui fais que je fais une rotation de 90° pour l'éviter

En plus ça gliiiiiisse ! chouine Fio'

Chochotte !

Bien ! s'écrie précipitamment Dumby dans le but d'éviter la 3 ème guerre mondiale Nous sommes à Pré au Lard !

Ça se mange ? je questionne le regard plein d'espoir

C'est un village ! Tu as écouté quand il nous a expliqué au moins ?

Prends un air innocent prends un air innocent

…Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question marmonne-t-elle

Pré au lard reprend le sorcier d'un air qu'il espère sans doute savant mais qui en fait le fait juste ressembler a un pédophile en puissance est l'unique village uniquement de sorcier de Grande Bretagne et il se trouve à proximité de Poudlard.

Aaaaaaaaah Poudlard ! Fio' et moi on échange un sourire ravi. Que je vous explique : Nous sommes cousines, des nées moldues qui n'ont jamais reçue la lettre de Poudlard pour la simple et bonne raison que nous sommes françaises et donc qu'on a passé nos 4 premières années à Beaubatons. Bon on est quand même bilingues, nos grands parents maternels sont anglais. Sauf qu'on s'est fait renvoyées lorsque la concierge s'est rendue compte de nos petites sorties nocturnes ( remarquez au bout de 4 ans il était temps ! ) et ducoup Mr Dumbla…Dumbel…Damble… Enfin bref, Dumby quoi ! nous a vivement invité à rejoindre Poudlard au vu de nos excellents résultats ( enfin surtout ceux de Fio' mais j'imagine qu'il voulait pas me vexer )

Nous voilà les 2 à trottiner en direction du château qui est…

Wouhaaaaaaaaa ! Magnifique ! je m'écris des étoiles pleins les yeux

On passe le portail plutôt intimidées et serrées l'une contre l'autre telles les inséparables que nous sommes.

T'as vu le lac ? Et les barques ? je babille

Et les calèches… souffle Fio' en éternelle romantique

Et la ptite cabane là bas ! La taille des citrouilles tu te rends compte ? Parfait pour Halloween ! Tout ce qu'on peut mettre de bonbons là dedans ! ça me laisse rêveuse tiens…

Et on continue à s'extasier sur le moindre brin d'herbe jusqu'à ce que…

La dernière arrivée est une patate pourrie ! je m'écrie en m'élançant dans l'allée

Tricheuse ! hurle-t-elle en s'élançant à ma suite

Sans prêter attention aux regards curieux des élèves dans le parc, on court à toute vitesse en se donnant des coups de valises Dumby sur nos talons

Alors qu'on s'arrête haletantes en haut des marches…

J'ai gagné ! Youhouuuu !

Hum, hum

…On manque de se heurter à une dame au chignon vieillot et à l'air sévère

Ah ma chère Minerva voici les deux élèves de Beauxbatons qui nous rejoignent, je pense que dans l'attente de leur répartition on peut les installer dans l'infirmerie.

Mais très certainement lâche-t-elle lèvres pincées Bienvenue à Poudlard !

Merci ! on s'écrie avec un énorme sourire

C'est… Blanc !

Quelle perspicacité ! se moque Fio' On est dans une infirmerie, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

J'en sais rien ! Mais tu sais ce que je sais ? On est à Poudlard ! je m'écrie Musique ! j'ajoute en agitant ma baguette

J'attrape sa main et on se met à danser comme des folles en riant comme des euh folles aussi ! Que voulez vous ? On se refait pas !

_This used to be a funhouse ! _

_But now it's full of evil clowns !_

Et on saute, on tourne, on virevolte, et on crie et on rie parce qu'on est heureuses tout simplement !

Lorsque la chanson touche à sa fin on s'écroule par terre mortes de rire

Bon sang qu'est ce que Mme Pomfresh leur a donné ? s'écrie une voix inconnue et grave Elles sont complètement cinglées !

Je me relève d'un bond et dans un mouvement souple lui appuie ma baguette sur le cou

Qui tu traite de cinglées idiot ? je susurre à son oreille, sur la pointe des pieds

Wow on se calme ! Baisse ta baguette s'te plait ajoute une autre voix de mec plus douce

Elle le fera si elle veut ! s'agace Fiona

Là la main du garçon que je tiens en joue vient s'entourer autour de mon poignet, elle est immense ! il en fait largement le tour et doit lui aussi s'en rendre compte car il laisse échapper un rire moqueur. Furieuse, je me libère et bondis en arrière avant de lever les yeux vers lui… et les lever… La vache il est grand ! Quand j'atteins enfin son visage je lâche un hoquet de surprise. Dacc-ord.

Il est vraiment beau ! Ses cheveux noirs soyeux retombent gracieusement dans les plus beau yeux bleus que j'ai jamais vu, il est très grand et très musclé. Et je le déteste. Détail.

Lui me regarde amusé

Ça alors les lutins sont de sortie à Poudlard ?

Oh l'enfoiré ! Je déteste qu'on se moque de mes 1m56 !

Je suis pas un lutin ! Je m'écrie furax

Ça c'est toi qui le dit… Lutine !

Patmol ! l'interrompt l'autre d'une voix qui indique clairement qu'il doit le réprimander souvent Arrête !

Je le regarde surprise, il est couché dans un lit, lui aussi à l'air grand, chatain, des yeux miels et très mignon il semble en plein duel de regard qui tue avec ma cousine…. Attendez une minute… Couché dans un lit ? Et en voilà un autre qui rapplique génial !

Allons, allons messieurs les maraudeurs un peu de tenue nous sommes en compagnie de deux ravissantes demoiselles ! Puis se tournant vers moi il me fait un sourire absolument craquant

James Potter se présente-t-il

Je fais un pas en avant avec une révérence

Izzie Cartor pour vous servir lachais-je un sourire malicieux en coin des lèvres

Il rit l'air amusé et je le trouve encore plus beau comme ça avec ses cheveux bruns au moins aussi en pétard que les miens et ses yeux chocolat qui brillent derrière ses lunettes rondes

Sirius ajoute l'abruti brun Sirius Black

Ma cousine s'avançe l'air indécise

Je suis Fiona Lazame

Puis se tournant vers le mec dans le lit elle réplique

Tu compte te présenter ou pas ?!

Demandé aussi gentiment je ne peux pas refuser dit-il avec un sourire goguenard

Je m'appelle Remus Lupin

Mais vous pouvez l'appeler Mumus ! s'écrie James

Fio' laisse échapper un ricanement

Mumus… Se sera fait

J'te le déconseille ! s'écrie Lupin furieux D'ailleurs j'te déconseille de m'appeler tout court !

Comme si j'allais le faire ! Nan mais tu t'es vu ?

C'est toi qui dis ça ?! Nan mais t'as un probleme !

Ouais c'est toi ! Abruti !

Et tu sais ce qu'il te dis ton probleme ! Crétine !

Attends attends machine arrière ! Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

Quelle joie de trouver de la chaleur et du réconfort dans notre nouvelle école ! je m'écrie avec un grand sourire ironique

Votre nouvelle école ? Attendez c'est une blague !

Si on avait voulu blaguer on l'aurait fait sur ta tête_ mumus_

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Je regarde les deux blonds, consternée, je savais pas qu'il était possible de se détester à ce point au bout de quelques minutes ! James a la même tête que moi. Captant son regard je les désigne du doigt et articule « il est toujours comme ça avec les filles ? »

C'est la première fois chantonne-t-il

Frustration sexuelle peut-être… je propose

Black éclate d'un grand rire qui ressemble à un aboiement

Remarque c'est possible ! Et ta copine ?

On est cousines !

Il lève un sourcil l'air septique

Oui bon c'est vrai qu'on se ressemble pas !

Mais pas du tout lâche-t-il avec un grand sourire ironique A part les cheveux, les yeux, la taille, le nez et l'allure générale vous êtes très semblable

Tu veux peut être qu'on parle de ta ressemblance avec un cafard !

Oui en fait si vous vous ressemblez dit James précipitamment Même technique subtile de répondre !

La subtilité c'est ennuyeux on finit par ne même plus dire ce qu'on pense baillais-je

C'est sur que là aucun risque ricane Black

Moi je trouve que ça se tient fais James volant à mon secours (enfin à celui de son ami parce que là je ne répondais plus de moi) Et vous venez d'où ?

Beauxbatons !

Des françaises ! Votre charme n'est donc pas une légende sourit-il alors que je lève les yeux au ciel

Ouais votre délicatesse aussi se marre Black Et en plus AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Les coussins sont une arme Black Apprends à t'en servir ! chantonnais-je

Je crois que je vais rattraper mon retard dès maintenant dit-il un air mauvais plaqué au visage

BATAILLE D'OREILLER ! je m'écrie en évitant le sien

Et Fiona assomme Lupin avec son polochon tandis que celui-ci se débat dans ses draps pendant que j'attrape celui que Black m'a lançé pour le renvoyer dans la tronche à James qui tombe en arrière. Soudaine je bascule en avant et me reçois un truc blanc, je donne des coups de pieds un peu partout et me tortille avant de me saisir du truc blanc (qui se révèle être, oh surprise ! Un coussin) pour le renvoyer à l'aveuglette sur mon agresseur autrement dit Black. On roule tous les deux par terre avant que James abatte un drap sur nos têtes, je me relève prête à en découdre quand…

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Oups…

Mme Pomfresh

James et moi on échange un regard paniqué

C'est lui/elle ! Crient Lupin et Fiona chacun désignant l'autre du doigt

Au lit tout le monde au lit ! la vache elle à l'air vraiment hystérique…

Tu sais Fiona je la sens bien cette année je murmure en posant finalement ma tête sur l'oreiller alors que les lumières s'éteignent

Bon… Je dois aller me pendre ou non ?


	2. Tu liras dans l'histoire de Poudlard dan

Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, laissez une ptite review ! ça me fera super plaisir, vous aurez fait une bonne action qui n'aura pas prit plus de quelques secondes ;)

Tu liras dans l'histoire de Poudlard dans la rubrique faits divers qu'un serpentard a été retrouvé noyé la tête dans les toilettes.

Debout !

Grmmmmmffpt

Mais encore ?

…

Rooooooooh c'est pas poli de faire des doigts d'honneur ! Allez debout ! En avant toutes !

…

Ya à manger !

Ça ça intéresse que toi

…Bon ben… J'vais te piquer la douche !

T'es déjà lavée, tu sens le çitron d'ici !

Dumby nous attends !

Faux, il a dit qu'il viendrait nous chercher l'après midi

Euh… Je vais descendre et tu seras toute seule !

Mais fais donc je t'en prie !

Hé c'est vexant !

Mais véridique

…

…

Ahhhhhhhhhh tes bouquins prennent feu !

QUOOOOOOOOOI ?! Ou ça ? Où ? Où ? Où ? s'écrit Fiona en se levant d'un bond.

Izzie ?

Houlà elle est douce, danger, danger, help !

Oui ?

Prépare toi à mourir assena-t-elle d'une voix d'outre tombe

AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUURS ! A L'AIDE ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ça c'est moi qui court sauf que je connais pas le château alors pour semer Fio' c'est moyen. Virage, re virage, re-re-virage, mais y a que ça à la fin ! Une ligne droite ! Youpiiiiiiiiiii !

Sans cesser de courir je me retourne vers la furie enragée

Tu m'auras jam…BINGBANG PAF

C'est pas possible…Je suis maudite ! Sur toutes les personnes dans ce château qui auraient pu me voir à ce moment là, dans cette_ position_, il a fallu que se soit_ eux _!

Rha mais c'est une malédiction c'est pas possible ! Où qu'on aille on tombe sur elles ! apparemment Lupin pense comme moi…

Cartor ? Pourquoi tu repasse le plancher ?

Je cherche ton cerveau par terre Black ! je réplique

Oui c'était petit mais ça fait du bien…

Enfin, ne cherche pas ce que tu ne connais pas, comment vas-tu faire pour y reconnaitre ?

…Abruti

Lupin ricane, mauvais idée ! Fiona se tourne vers lui toute rouge :

Ça te fait rire Lupin ? C'est vrai que les blagues vaseuses c'est de ton niveau !

BON ! coupe James volant au secours de ses amis comme toujours, Et si on vous montrais la grande salle ? Vous devez avoir faim !

Manger… Si tu me prends par les sentiments Potter… Let's go !

C'est parti les amis chantonne Black

Potter rigole

Appelle moi James va !

Bon et bien ma matinée n'est pas totalement gâchée, je vais manger et je me suis fait un ami !

Wouhaaaaaaaa ce toit est… magique !

C'est le cas d'le dire pouffe James

Et en plus il fait super beau ! m'extasiais-je Fio juste après ça te dis une partie ?

Elle se tourne vers Lupin méfiante

Vous avez des balais ici ?

Parce que vous n'en avez pas ? Quel dommage susurre-t-il d'une voix doucereuse

Si je te demande c'est justement que non ! Débile

C'est toi ou ta stupidité qui dit ça ?

Stupidité c'est sur que tu dois connaitre ce mot par cœur Lupin ! On te l'a diagnostiqué comme maladie à la naissance !

Je croise le regard de Black… et éclate de rire en même temps que lui

Wouhoooooou comme c'était trop bien trouvé !

Tu m'avais caché ça Lunard !

SILEEEEEEEENCE ! rugit James Lily en approche !

Lily ? C'est qui ça Lil…

Oh. La. Vache. Lâche Fio' bouche bée

J'aurais pas dit mieux ! Lily est une fille aux longs cheveux auburn qui doit avoir notre âge, une peau de lait, quelques taches de rousseur et des yeux verts. Mais alors verts de chez verts !

Elle se dirige vers nous et je suis presque sure de voir James déglutir

T'évanouis pas vieux ! ricane Black à son oreille

Lily jolie ! Comment fais tu donc pour être aussi belle ? rêvasse James

On a du me donner ta part ! outch méchant… Bonjour vous êtes les nouvelles ?

En effet ! Je suis Fiona se présente ma cousine Et voici Izzie !

Salut ! je lâche avec mon plus beau sourire ironique

Vous voulez venir manger avec nous ? Je m'en voudrais de vous laissez partager la table de Potter dit-elle en plissant le nez.

Je vois celui-ci pâlir et là la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit c'est « Mais c'est qui cette pimbêche ? »

Et nous nous en voudrions que tu te sentes forcée de nous accueillir ! On va rester avec eux !

Bam dans les dents !

Black m'offre un sourire renversant et je cligne des yeux un peu déstabilisée

Une autre fois peut être !

Quelle diplomate je marmonne à Fio une fois que la rousse s'est éloignée

On peut pas commencer à se mettre à dos tout le monde murmure-t-elle

Elle a raison attendez la fin de l'année pour ça ! ricane Black Après tout c'est pas comme si on était en Septembre !

A ces mots James parait se réveiller

Hé ! Mais votre répartition a lieu ce soir !

Finement observé James…soupire Lupin

Répartition ? Kézako ?

I maisons explique-t-il Serpentard se sont des ordures, Serdaigle sont les intellos, Poufsouffle les bizarres…

Poufsouffle ! on s'écrie en cœur

Ah non non non surtout pas ! Car il reste la dernière maison, la meilleure j'ai nomméééééééé Gryffondor ! déclara-t-il d'un ton théâtral

Et c'est qui eux ? demande Fio' méfiante

Les courageux !

Poufsouffle ! on reconclut

C'est loooooooooooong ! me plaignis-je

Izzie tu répète encore une fois ça je te jure que je t'étrangle soupire Fiona

Mais c'est l… pas cooooooourt !

Plus que deux heures ! Tu peux tenir jusque là non ? Si pressée que ça d'attaquer les cours ?

Nan mais j'veux mes trois mousquetaires ! J'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiie !

Et moi je compte pour quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle

Tu compte pas ! Tu lis !

L'histoire de Poudlard ! C'est très instructif !

Rhaaaaa pitié ! Je sors !

Non !

Et pourquoi pas ?

Les garçons te l'ont interdit !

Raison de plus ! J'vais quand même pas me laisser dicter ma conduite par eux !

Sur ces mots je passe la porte de l'infirmerie et m'engouffre dehors

En plus je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils veulent pas marmonnais-je on est dans une école on risque rien ! Puis je me souvenus de la tête étrange qu'ils avaient fait quand j'avais parlé d'aller visiter les cachots. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait donc avoir là bas qui leur déplaise à ce point ? Bon au moins maintenant je savais où aller !

Je croisais plusieurs élèves en chemin qui me fixaient d'un drôle d'air, quoi j'avais dla confiture sur le nez ? Ils portaient des cravates vertes et argentées. Je passais devant un groupe et remarquais que les autres le contournait soigneusement. L'un d'eux un beau blond platine mais avec l'air d'avoir avalé de travers m'interpella

On peut t'aider ? Tu es perdue ? son ton était était un peu trop goguenard à mon gout

Je me retournais

Ça ira merci, je visite !

Il me regarde surpris, d'une façon qui me rappelait l'expression de James devant la marmelade style : _miam ! _Et c'était moi qu'il fixait comme ça ? Eurk…

Nous pouvons être tes guides petite, le château est grand tu pourrais te perdre.

JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE !

Ils me fixent stupéfaits

Et je vais devoir y aller… je reprends plus doucement A la prochaine ! Oh et au fait ! Très classe la cravate !

Je n'ai pas fait deux pas que je me reprends un mur, décidemment c'est pas ma journée !

Izzie ! rugit la voix Non mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

Une seconde… Les murs parlent ? Ah nan c'est le torse de James, tout s'explique !

J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas touchée Malefoy lâche Black d'une voix glaciale

Formidable les lionceaux ! Pettigrow se croit toujours en vacances ?

Il a changé d'école et tu le sais très bien !

Rhaaaa il m'énerve ce Lupin à être toujours aussi calme ! Heureusement que Fio' et lui se détestent ça met un peu l'ambiance !

James me prends la main comme une enfant pour faire marche arrière.

Mais… ça va pas ? J'veux continuer le tourisme moi ! La répartition n'est pas tout de suite on a le temps !

Malefoy me contempla avec intérêt

Oh donc tu es une des nouvelles ? Serpentard sera heureux de t'accueillir.

Je sentis la main de James se crisper dans la mienne.

Okay, okay on va y aller ! je m'écris avec empressement voulant éviter une guerre nucléaire Je vous dit à bientôt Serpentard ou non ! Bye !

Là-dessus j'agitais la main et part comme une bombe trainant tout le monde à ma suite

Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « ne bouge pas de l'infirmerie » ? s'écria James

Tout signore moi pas parler anglais !

Je suis sérieux !

Ça ne te va pas du tout ! Et puis faudrait voir à vous détendre les gars, je n'ai provoqué aucune catastrophe, je n'ai tué personne…

Ben voyons lutine tuer quelqu'un ricana Black Deux malheureux cafards que t'as du écraser voilà tout ce qu'i ton tableau de chasse !

Je suis navrée Black, tu dois m'en vouloir d'avoir assassiné ta famille !

Et ils t'ont dit pourquoi ils étaient aussi furieux ?

Nada ! Aucunes explications ! Niet !

Tu sais dit Fio' pensive J'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne s'entendaient pas du tout.

Bientôt tu liras dans l'histoire de Poudlard dans la rubrique faits divers qu'un serpentard a été retrouvé noyé la tête dans les toilettes.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

Izzie si tu pouvais te calmer et arrêter de sauter sur ce lit ça m'arrangerais

Mais comment tu veux qu'je faaaaaaaaasse ? Plus qu'une demie heure et je serais officiellement une poudlarienne !

Ça n'existe pas !

Si ! Y a nous !

Oh merlin gémit-t-elle en écrasant sa tête dans son coussin.

Pendant ce temps je me débattais avec mes lacets, les converses avaient beau être pour moi les plus belles chaussures de tout l'univers, elles étaient méga dures à mettre

OUI ! JE L'AI FAIT ! MOUHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA ! JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE !

Cool ! On y va cette fois ! Au fait je ressemble plutôt à une sorcière où à un perroquet ?

Je contemplais nos uniformes noirs puis son collier et ses lacets multicolores, puis mes converses jaunes et mes chaussettes hautes aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel et hochais finalement la tête

On forme un beau couple de perroquets !

Parfait ! Alors on est toutes prêtes pour éclairer un peu la salle !

Bon d'accord, j'admet, je stresse ! et comme à chaque fois que je stressais je sautillais sur place …

Et si on partait ? proposa Fio' pleine d'espoir. On pourrait continuer nos cours par correspondance !

On se dégonfle Lazame ? ricana Lupin

OH TOI LA FERME HEIN ! hurla-t-elle le laissant traumatisé

Pauvre petit… J'aurais pu le prévenir qu'il ne fallait pas embêter Fiona stressée… Oui j'aurais pu…

Je sentis alors qu'on appuyait sur mes épaules stoppant mes sauts de kangourou

Relaaaaaaax Cartor ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu allais passer devant 300 personnes dont l'intégralité de tes futurs professeurs ainsi que le directeur : le mage actuel le plus puissant du monde magique. Oups… si ! dit Black un sourire carnassier aux lèvres

OH TOI LA FERME HEIN !

Vous faites vraiment la paire toutes les deux. Sourit James Mais don't panic ! Dans quelques minutes vous serez assises à côté de nous en train de manger du pudding !

Et ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois allant s'asseoir à leur table

Gryffondor nous acceptera jamais soupira Fio' On est des vraies trouillardes.

J'approuvais vigoureusement de la tête.

Mes chers enfants ! s'écria Dumby debout au milieu de l'estrade, écartant théâtralement les bras Avant de déguster ce bon repas je vous pris d'accueillir comme il se doit deux nouvelles élèves de cinquième année : Izzie Cartor et Fiona Lazame !

Je crois qu'on parle de nous là…lâcha Fio' d'une toute petite voix

Bombant le torse comme un petit coq je pris sa main et m'avançais vers le tabouret

Cartor Izzie vous passez la première m'apprit chignon de vieille

Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je dus faire une tête assez comique car une bonne partie de la salle éclata de rire.

Inspirant un bon coup je m'assis et baissa ma tête vers les élèves en contrebas, cherchant du regard les trois mousquetaires. Lupin était total zen, James mimait sur sa bouche « Gryffondor » 350 fois par minute et Black me fit un clin d'œil, un sourire en coin. Fio' cette traitresse arborait un énorme sourire, soulagée de ne pas être passée la première. Elle croisa mon regard et leva les deux pouces en signe d'encouragement.

Rassurée je levais la tête et sentis le grand chapeau s'enfoncer dans ma tête

_**Voyons, voyons, voilà qui est très intéressant ! Un caractère volcanique : intelligente, rusée, honnête, courageuse… Chacune des maisons serait honorée de t'avoir mais celle qui te convient le mien est sans nul doutes… **_

Je fermais les yeux retenant mon souffle…

_**Gryffondor !**_

Pour les rouvrir sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement ! James entamait une danse de la joie avec Black, ils étaient carrément montés sur la table !

Fio' hurlait de joie à côté de moi.

Je sentis alors un grand sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Enlevant le Choixpeau que je tendis à vieux chignon je me rendis à la table des garçons qui applaudissaient encore.

T'es avec nous ! T'es avec nous !

Oui James je crois qu'elle a compris sourit Lupin.

C'est bien Cartor ! Peut être que finalement on arrivera à faire quelque chose de toi !

J'éviterais de rester près de toi alors Black, je ne voudrais pas être contaminée par ta bêtise ! chantonnais-je.

Lazame Fiona !

Je déglutis, et si ma cousine n'était pas avec moi ? Impossible ! C'était hors de questions !

Je secouais mon petit doigt, c'était notre signe de ralliement. Elle fit de même avant de s'asseoir, un peu trop raide pour paraitre complètement détendue…

Le Choixpeau s'enfonça sur sa tête.

Je me mis à prier.

_**Gryffondor ! **_

YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU !

A notre table c'était de la folie ! Je hurlais, sautais, dansais avec James, tapais dans la main de Black… Lupin de son côté souriait. Attendez une seconde… Souriait ?

Je n'eu même pas le temps d'y réflechir que Fiona arrivait.

Je lui sautais dans les bras

ENSEEEEEEEEEEEEMBLE ! hurlais-je

OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! On est les meilleures ! s'écria-t-elle les joues toutes roses

Je suis désolée, malheureusement il n'y a plus de place dans le dortoir de votre année nous explique vieux chignon qui en fait s'appelle McGonagall, Je peux vous assigner un dortoir pour deux, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Si ça nous dérange ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? questionne Fiona avec un sourire ravi.

C'est trop bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen !

En plus notre dortoir était trop beau ! Ayant la flemme de décorer on se contenta de tirer les lits près des fenêtres et de nous rouler en boules dedans.

Finalement ça s'est plutôt bien passé non ? murmura Fio

Ça n'aurait pas pu être mieux… chuchotais-je avant de m'endormir.

Alors ? (angoisse profonde)


End file.
